Alien Scientist
Alien Scientist is Makino's creator and also his first host. He debuted in Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino, and was voiced by Brian Drummond. History His early life is unknown, but he originally was a scientist who was studying and creating floating technology, which lead to him to create Makino, with the same goal as him: to absorb and expand. His assistant noted that Makino was way too powerful and that he should be destroyed, but the scientist, proud of his creation, ignored him, and Makino linked with his own creator, later absorbing (or destroying) his assistant. During most of Makino's life, he used his alien scientist form, which he refers as "Humanoid Battle Form". In Season 2, in the season finale, the Alphalink is destroyed by inside with a big blast of T.U.R.B.O. Energy that ultimately annihilates alien scientist's body once and for all, even though that Makino survived and was intact. However, in The Wrath of Makino, he appears for the first time in Makino's memories, where his origins are revealed. Abilities *'Genius Intellect:' He is significantly smarter than any human, and had a vast knowledge about science. He was also able to create floating technology. Appearance He was a tall, slightly muscular, scrawny scientist who had black skin and green eyes. He used a blue, purple and white suit similar to a lab coat, purple shoulder pads, and had big arms with gloves that consisted of the same colors as his armor. He also had four fingers in each of his hands. As on his neck, he had grills, as well as a round, bald head. Similar to his mutated form, the scientist had three floating pieces of technology in his back and arms, and also a device on his right eye. After Makino linked with him, he suffered a mutation and his body mass increased significantly, creating also lots of blue pieces of armor in different parts of his body. He gained a giant yellow sphere in the abdomen, and also yellow letters that appear and disappear in some of the black parts of his body. Makino was also located on his head. He also gained a fifth finger in each hand, as well as his eyes changing from green to yellow. His grills are no longer seen. Personality Trivia * Alien Scientist is the third character from Max Steel to be killed permanently, the first being Plaztek and the second being Avatak. * It is possible that the armor that Makino created on alien scientist is made of the same material as his suit or floating pieces. * Due to the fact that the Alien Scientist had gills located on his neck, this could possibly mean that he is some type of aquatic alien. * In early stages of development, Alien Scientist's appearance was very different than the actual one. Some differences are: ** Instead of his skin being black, it would be yellow. ** He would use a black suit with grey and white details. * He was indirectly responsible for the series' events due to Makino's creation. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Films Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Characters voiced by Brian Drummond